<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm not scared of anything by we_do_be_writing_fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869185">I'm not scared of anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_do_be_writing_fics/pseuds/we_do_be_writing_fics'>we_do_be_writing_fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, in which four idiots have a sleepover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_do_be_writing_fics/pseuds/we_do_be_writing_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Alyssa, Kaylee and Shelby have a sleepover.<br/>Nick, Kevin and Greg spam their group chat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Kaylee/Shelby (The Prom Musical)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm not scared of anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so the group chat names are<br/>Bimbo: Shelby<br/>Mean Bisexual: Kaylee<br/>Token Straight: Nick<br/>Short King: Kevin<br/>Meaner Lesbian: Alyssa<br/>Himbo: Greg<br/>Astrology Bitch: Emma</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*bimbo, mean bisexual, token straight, short king, himbo and astrology bitch are online*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bimbo: Alyssa where the fuck are you</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mean bisexual: is mine and emma’s company not good enough for you shelby</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Token straight: ….what-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Short king: they’re having a sleepover</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>himbo: without us the bitches</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Astrology bitch: its a girls night greg why the fuck would you be invited?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>himbo: because I should be idk fuck you &gt;:(</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bimbo: help me Alyssa</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*<strike>meaner</strike> lesbian is online*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>Meaner</em>
    </strike>
    <em> lesbian: I’m on my way jesus christ</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Token straight: kevin and greg get your asses over to mine we’re having a boys night</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>himbo: in your dreams</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mean bisexual: hard luck Nick</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Astrology bitch: can’t believe we came to shelbys to sit in the same room talking over text</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mean bisexual: em we’re literally having a different conversation right now</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Astrology bitch: irrelevant but yeah put your phones away</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*bimbo, astrology bitch and mean bisexual are offline*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Short king: Alyssa you have to tell us what happens at this sleepover-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <strike>Meaner </strike>
    </em>
    <em>lesbian: no</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Thank god you’re finally here.” Shelby said as she opened the door to Alyssa. “Save me from Emma and Kaylee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they doing?” Alyssa said, stepping into Shelby’s house and slipping off her shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know they’re still catching up on lost time and shit; they’re talking about some documentary or something they use to watch together.” Shelby sighed, “I’ll take your bag upstairs, they’re in the living room just please get them to either shut up or provide context I’m so fucking concerned.” Alyssa just stared at her, confused, before heading into the living room as Shelby ran upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaylee and Emma were engaged in conversation when Alyssa entered the room, so occupied neither of them noticed she had even walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, it’s the coconut crabs.” Kaylee was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, no, her plane crashed and she died. It's basically open and shut.” Emma replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never did consider the more interesting theories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>consider the more interesting theories, I just went with what I thought was the most logical. She ran out of fuel, crashed and drowned, that’s it.” Emma shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it was theory four.” Kaylee said, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t make contact with alien life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you prove that for certain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Kaylee cried. “Say what you will, I'm sticking to my belief that she was running out of fuel, landed the plane and was eaten by crabs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys, what the fuck?” Alyssa said, having caught the ends of an incredibly strange conversation. They both turned to look at her, Emma’s eyes lighting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alyssa!” She said, stumbling in her hurry to hug her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaylee snorted. “You turn into an excited puppy when Alyssa walks into the room.” She laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that like Shelby has to do more than bat her eyelids at you when she wants something.” Emma said, kissing Alyssa’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cute how excited you are to see me.” Alyssa added. “So do you want to explain that conversation? Cause honestly I’m so concerned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaylee pulled a face. “Emma’s being closed minded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See what I mean?” Shelby said, coming into the room and flopping dramatically onto Kaylee, “I ask them a question and it’s just these cryptic answers then they go back to talking about who knows what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not being close minded.” Emma said, sitting back down and gesturing for Alyssa to do so too, “Kaylee just doesn’t like the fact I don’t agree with her chosen theory.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chosen theory on what?” Alyssa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Amelia Earhart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crabs are the most logical!” Kaylee chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- okay.” Alyssa said, “why are you discussing the disappearance of Amelia Earhart?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay and I used to watch BuzzFeed unsolved together before she became an asshole.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaylee flipped her off. “You came out as gay and you know what my parents are like. What was I </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do? Don’t answer that.” She said as Emma and Alyssa both went to respond. “Anyway, yeah, we watched them every two weeks when our parents forced us to attend a family dinner and had an order to watch them in and Em continued watching them when we stopped being friends because she was lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You literally continued watching them too.” Emma said, mindlessly tracing patterns on Alyssa’s palm. “You missed my company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s BuzzFeed unsolved?” Alyssa asked, confused. Emma and Kaylee stared at her like she’d asked them to explain the laws of physics (which was in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>confused way).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I second that question.” Shelby said, raising her arm slightly to acknowledge the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the best true crime series.” Emma said. “They basically take unsolved mysteries and deep dive into theories of what could have happened. They’ve done like the zodiac and stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who put Bella in the Wych Elm?” Kaylee murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fascinating.” Emma agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma you got scared of Spider Man 2 and you watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>true crime</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Alyssa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was one time!” Emma defended, glaring at Kaylee as she struggled to hide her giggling. “Can we talk about how neither you nor Shelby knew what BuzzFeed unsolved was?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve met my mother.” Alyssa said, raising her eyebrows, “you think she’d let me watch that stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fair. What’s your excuse?” She turned to Shelby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same as Alyssa?” Shelby shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve never been interested in that sort of thing. Besides, how did you and Kaylee even watch it, with your strict parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em used to bring her laptop and clear the search history after we’d finished, as far as anyone was concerned we spent the time researching for a school project.” Kaylee said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thinking back on it, how did we get away with that?” Emma laughed, “we just happened to have a school project together every two weeks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our parents were too busy trying to keep up appearances with each other to care about us sitting in my bedroom.” Kaylee said, pulling out her phone and texting Emma a picture. “Remember this? It was just before we almost gave Greg a heart attack.” Emma burst out laughing, showing the photo to Alyssa. It was Kaylee and Emma, standing in Kaylee’s bedroom, except Emma was wearing a ripped t-shirt and ripped jeans and Kaylee had evidently covered her face in fake blood and cuts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Shelby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We disguised Em as a zombie, turned out all the lights and texted Greg telling him that we needed him, then she jumped out from behind the door when he came.” Kaylee said, smirking. “We thought we were so smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that why you two both got grounded for a month in eighth grade?” Alyssa laughed. “Damn, Shelby, we were missing out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should show you two some true crime episodes.” Kaylee said. Emma nodded her agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby sighed. “Fine, I bought sweets and popcorn, let me get it.” She stood up and left the room. Emma finally shoved Kaylee’s stretched out legs of the coach so she and Alyssa could settle properly. “Should we have told her it’s not really a ‘sweets and popcorn’ show?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll work it out soon enough.” Kaylee said, turning on Shelby’s laptop and pulling up YouTube. “Which episodes do we go for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma furrowed her eyebrows, thinking. “I say we go, Bella in the Wych elm, Jack the ripper and maybe the phantom killer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice. We could finish with a supernatural if we wanted too.” Kaylee said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, this isn’t really creepy is it?” Alyssa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only as creepy as true crime would be.” Kaylee answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means it’s hauntingly creepy, Kaylee’s just afraid if she tells us that we won’t want to watch it.” Shelby said, re-entering the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad, ‘Lys.” Emma said, putting her arm around her girlfriend. “They only state the facts of what happened, and the three we picked aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phantom killer.” Kaylee said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Irrelevant.” Emma said, “we can skip it if they don’t like it anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your dreams Nolan, we’ll be fine, right Alyssa?” Shelby said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Alyssa said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes into watching The Texarkana Phantom Killer had both Alyssa and Shelby practically hiding behind their girlfriends. Alyssa had been the first to break, during Jack the ripper; Emma and Kaylee had offered to turn it off, but she’d refused, her curiosity too invested. Shelby had only broken five minutes before, yet still both girls were too stubborn to admit that this really wasn’t something they were enjoying watching. Even Kaylee and Emma, who usually watched these without issue, interested in the information they heard, were uncomfortable, unused to seeing their girlfriends get so scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Emma: we should turn it off-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>They’re both terrified</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kaylee: Agreed.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You’ve seen all these before right?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Emma: Course</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kaylee: Do you think they’ll like the supernatural episodes?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Emma: Kaylee! No!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kaylee: :/ it was a joke chill. I’ll turn it off</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Emma: if Alyssa is scared of sleeping alone after this I’m telling Mrs Greene it was your idea</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kaylee: you wouldn’t dare bitch</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Emma: try me</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kaylee: &gt;:(</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Emma: &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaylee leaned forward as much as she could without disturbing Shelby and pushed the laptop shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you stop it?” Shelby muttered, her face still buried in Kaylee’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, you’re scared, I don’t want you to be scared.” Kaylee said, adjusting herself so she could wrap her arms around Shelby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was okay.” Shelby said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well ‘Lys is terrified and she won’t deny that so we were turning it off anyway.” Emma said, stroking Alyssa’s hair gently. "It’s getting late. We should sleep soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to sleep a goddamn second tonight.” Shelby said. “I’m afraid the fucking phantom killer’s gonna arrive.” Alyssa made a strangled noise and cuddled closer to Emma, who glared at Shelby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not helpful.” She said through gritted teeth. “She’s just kidding ‘Lys, we’re perfectly safe.” She went to move off the couch so they could get ready (or at least try) to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’re you going?” Alyssa mumbled, not letting her move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upstairs to sleep?” She said. “Or at least turn the light on so we’re not sat in the dark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to sleep yet.” Alyssa said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay ‘Lys.” Emma said, kissing her forehead. “But can I turn on a light so I can see Kaylee clearly enough to throw something at her?” Alyssa giggled and shifted herself off of Emma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, can’t believe you blame me for this Em.” Kaylee said, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You suggested it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You agreed!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well- okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was involved.” Emma protested, flicking the light on so they could actually see each other clearly. “I still blame you though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do.” Kaylee laughed. “Can I put some music on if we’re not going to sleep then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you don’t play trash.” Emma said, sitting back down and pulling Alyssa into her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaylee faked offence. “You literally helped make the playlist dumbass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma paled. “Please god no we were like twelve when we last made a playlist together. Why do you even still have it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed my best friend and I was dealing with an identity crisis. I wasn’t thinking about deleting old playlists.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even remember what’s on it, and, honestly, I don’t want to find out what twelve year old Kaylee and Emma considered good music.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do!” Shelby and Alyssa both chimed in. Kaylee smirked, putting the playlist on shuffle. Emma’s eyes widened at the song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We put this on a playlist? </span>
  <em>
    <span>With our parents monitoring what we listened to?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaylee shrugged. “We must have gotten away with it. Though, how we did I don’t know. It’s only a song, maybe they didn’t care?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay, my parents kicked me out for being gay, you really think they’d let me listen to a song entitled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I kissed a girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaylee stared at her, trying to remember how they’d possibly gotten away with that. Until she was distracted by everyone’s phone going off, indicating a text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*bimbo, mean bisexual, token straight, short king, himbo, <strike>meaner</strike> lesbian and astrology bitch are online*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Token straight: [image attachment] having fun?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Himbo: i’m not. Kevin forced me to come</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Short king: i literally said i’d buy you a coffee tomorrow and you agreed</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Astrology bitch: simp</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Himbo: and what about it? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mean bisexual: yes we’re having fun and that picture is shit</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Token straight: :(</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Short king: you couldn't take a better one kaylee</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mean bisexual: challenge accepted</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>Meaner</em>
    </strike>
    <em> lesbian: why did you do that to us kevin</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*astrology bitch, bimbo, mean bisexual and <strike>meaner</strike> lesbian are offline*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not taking a photograph.” Alyssa said when Kaylee didn’t put her phone down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Shelby still looks scared out of her skin so I assume I do too and Emma’s dying inside because you put on an old playlist. The boys definitely took a better photo than we ever could right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry we scared you.” Emma said, kissing Alyssa gently. “Hey!” She cried as Kaylee took a picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s sweet.” Kaylee said, holding her hands up in surrender. “I am sending it to the group chat though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you Kay.” Emma said, but smiled when she saw the photograph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you caption that ‘third wheeling’?” Shelby said. “I’m literally right here Kaylee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We always third wheel when those two are around, it doesn't matter if we’re dating or not.” Kaylee replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes zero sense.” Alyssa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, I’m listening to the music.” Kaylee said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did you two go through an 80s phase when you were twelve why is basically every song on this playlist 80s?” Shelby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One, yes we went through an 80s phase, two Kaylee never </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> the 80s phase it’s still her guilty pleasure.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t expose me like this.” Kaylee said. “Besides it’s not all 80s, this song’s from 2014.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s amazing.” Emma said, stranding up and offering her hand to Alyssa. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She sang, pulling Alyssa to her feet and spinning her around. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up and dance with me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The two grinned, dancing (albeit badly) around Shelby’s living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Kaylee.” Shelby said, dragging a reluctant Kaylee to dance with her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This woman is my destiny.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Emma and Shelby sang, their smiles growing wider the more they made their girlfriends laugh. They were all far from perfect, the closest thing they’d experienced to dance was cheerleading and Emma hadn’t even done that, and they definitely stood on each other's toes more than once. They all collapsed on the floor in stitches when Kaylee got cocky and tried to lift Shelby like they did in cheer, except in cheer she had help and evidently wasn’t as strong as she thought, so ended up tripping and almost dropping her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit it’s three am.” Alyssa said, suddenly. “Yeah, uh, we should probably sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what-” Kaylee said, looking at the time. “Fuck. We should definitely sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when did you ever sleep before four am?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you Em.” Kaylee said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, I have a girlfriend.” Emma smirked, ducking as Kaylee threw a pillow at her. “As much as I’d love to retaliate to that, we genuinely need to sleep and I don’t want to have a pillow fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma stirred in the dark when she heard someone moving about Shelby’s bedroom. She squinted, fumbling about for her glasses, seeing someone slip quietly out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Lys?” She mumbled, looking to her side, surprised to see her girlfriend sleeping soundly. “Shelby?” She climbed out of her sleeping bag and followed the figure out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing up at-” Emma checked her watch, “four thirty. Especially when we only went to bed about an hour ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with Kaylee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma paused, thinking. “I would hope so, you’re her girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean, I really love her. I’ve never liked anyone this much and I’m afraid that when we go to college something’s going to happen or she’ll meet someone better than me or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shelby.” Emma said, placing a hand on the girls shoulder. “Kaylee’s not going to leave you.” Shelby nodded, though Emma wasn’t convinced she agreed. They stood silently outside Shelby’s bedroom for a while before she spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We scored really good with them didn’t we?” Shelby said, smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We definitely did.” Emma agreed. “Don’t dwell on the future Shelby. We’ve worked so hard for moments like these, enjoy them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this :D<br/>Find me on tumblr @we-do-be-writing-fics if you wanna talk about the prom :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>